What Ichigo's heart really wants
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ichigo has a dream about Kisshu and her. Now her heart wants Kish well her mind wants Ayama-kun. Who will she pick? Will she go with Kish or stay and love Ayama-kun?


A young strawberry blond hair, big brown eyes, pale but peachy skin and wearing her school uniform. "I'm going to be late! ~Nya~" She specked. She started to run.

_Hello, my name is Ichigo Momomiya. Age 13. Tokyo mew mew's leader: Mew Ichigo. I have DNA of a Wildcat. _Ichigo shakes her head and keeps running. As she walks into the school yield, she had just made it and everyone had already when'd inside. The young cat girl sighs.

When she runs into her class, thankfully the teacher hadn't come yet. She sits down next to her boyfriend; Masaya Ayama. The most poplars guy in school. "Good morning Momomiya-san" He whispered to the hero of Tokyo. She blushes. "Good morning Ayama-kun" Ichigo says back. Then class started. When the teacher started to talk, Ichigo had fallen asleep; like always.

~Ichigo's dream~

"_Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS" The girl cried. Then she heard chucking. "Kisshu" The young Mew said in hatred. "The one and only" She turns and hisses in delusory. "Why do you always hurt me, Kitty?" Kisshu asks in hurt. "Because I hate you!" She yelled. He looks down and sighs._

"_I never wanted to do this but... You leave me no choice. Ichigo, come with me or die!" He growled. Mew Ichigo steps back. "Never! The only one for me is Ayama-kun! I can't go with you!" Mew Ichigo cried. She then felled tears running down her chicks. "I have to love Ayama-kun!" She added in chokes. She didn't know why but her heart was hurting and breaking. _

"_Ichigo" He whispered. "Kisshu!" She runs to her 'enemy'. "I love you" They say together. Ichigo looks up and Kisshu looks down. They stared into each other's eyes. Kish moves and..._

~End~

Ichigo jumps with her two friends waking her up! "Ichigo" They said. "What? ~Nya~" She know her ears must be seen but her friends never seemed to see them. "You fall asleep again" One said in anger. Ichigo never heard they mad at her. "Sorry" She said and got up. "Ayama-kun, here I come" She said and run to find her boyfriend.

As she run, she thought about that dream. What was going to happen? Ichigo wonder. She runs to gym where (Not too many girls where) and looked for her 'Ayama-kun'. "Ichigo" Ichigo turns and faces her love of her life. "Ayama-kun" She smiles; forgetting everything to do with Kisshu and that dream. "You do know that you can call me Masaya" He laughed. She nods. "Hai! I was just..." She can't really speak and blushes.

Ichigo looks down not feeling right. Her heart wanted to run but her mind told her to love this boy in front of her. "Would you like to eat with me?" She finally asks. He smiles and nods. "I would love to" He says. He goes for her hand but she pulled it away from him. He looked hurt but Ichigo kept walking; not knowing she had hurt her boyfriend's feelings.

Ichigo and Masaya ate. She looked down at her food. Ayama-kun; why do I feel like this? I love you! Ichigo thought. Masaya on the other hand was thinking: Did I do something wrong? Oh look at her boobs moving up and down. Hot! "Ayama-kun" Ichigo starts and snaps him out of his very bad thoughts. "Yes?" She sighs. "I have to go" He nods. "Ok. Would you like me to walk you home?" "No thank you" And she walks away.

Ichigo walked home though the park. _This is where we found Pudding! _Ichigo thinks. Then her thoughts when'd to a green haired alien named Kisshu. "Kisshu" She whispered. "The one and only" Ichigo jumps and turns to find the very alien on her mind! "K-Kisshu" She tries to say. "Yes. It's me!" He smirks. I thought of a way to run but why? Her heart was telling her to stay well her mind kelp screaming: Ayama-kun! You love Ayama-kun not Kisshu!

The young cat girl steps back. "What do you want?" She hissed. "I came to get you" He said. "I love Ayama-kun! Not a monster like you!" It hurt to say but she needed to say it but why did it hurt anyway? Ichigo wondered. "Hello! Kitty you spaced out. Were you thinking about me?" He smirked. "No! Why would I ever?" She looked around. No way out without fighting. She thought. She growled but toke out her pedant. "Mew Mew Strawberry. METAMORPHO-SIS" Ichigo yelled and became a mew mew.

"You have been a bad Kitty, Ichigo" He said and his eyes started that weird blue glow to them. Ichigo steps back. "I have Ayama-kun! Why would I ever go with you?" She yelled. He smiled and lost that blue glow. It made her heart jump. "I love you" He said. Kisshu smiled and waited for her mind to change up. "But... What about my family and friends? What would they do without me?" She asked quietly. "They would miss you but we are meant to be!" Kisshu grabbed her hands and made her look right into his eyes. She didn't pull away like she did for Masaya.

"But Kisshu... Where would we live?" She asked. Kish smirked. He takes her into a hug and teleports away. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Ichigo pukes because she wasn't ready for that. "Sorry" He said with a blush. Mew Ichigo looks around to a cute little house. "It's cute!" She told the alien. "There are 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and every room you would need." He said. She nods. Ichigo walks up and hugs him. "Thank you, Kisshu" Ichigo looks up to his eyes. "I love you" She adds and smiles a real smile.

"And I you. And I you. I love you Ichigo more than life" He said. They walk to their new home. Forever in love with each other. Holding hands! "So, Ichigo." "Hmm?" "How many kids do you want?" Kisshu smirked. Ichigo blushes. "I don't know..." She said small. She looks down.

~MS~ Kisshu and Ichigo are together and happy! ^^ Hope you liked and this story was 1000 words! :P I don't own anything but wish. Please review!

~Kisshu~ I like

~Ichigo~ same. But what happened to Ayama-kun?

~MS~ He found a slot and forgot about Ichigo...

~Ichigo~ that's mean

~MS~ yes but now we must go. Good bye and don't forget about a review!


End file.
